A Fleeting thought
by Twisted Badger
Summary: He leaned in for a kiss after that. My head was spinning. I kissed him back eagerly. Addicting. Another kiss. And another. Nicotine, but sweeter." Death Fic. Light/L. Yaoi Boy on boy, One-shot.


**Authors Note**: I sort of liked it. I tried to keep them in character as much as possible. I hope you like the story, guys! It's my first Death Note fanfiction, so be nice.

**Dedicated to**: Roman C Lee. Sorry it's very late, but, I had exams and some teenage drama to take care of. I hope you like it.

**Disclaimer: **Twisted Badger does not own Death Note or any of its characters.

x.x.x

Carnal.

Desire.

Want.

Raw emotion.

Fucking him.

Pounding him into the mattress.

Need.

Want.

His legs were thrown around my shoulders, and he _groaned_ against me.

He wanted it –_needed, craved, lusted- _just as badly.

He was shifting his hips so that I could get him _deeper_.

Fuck.

It felt so good.

Harder, and _harder. _I pounded him.

I was so close, and it was ending too soon.

A thick current of pleasure washed over me.

Finished.

Done.

Sleep.

x.x.x

"Raito-kun?" His deep, yet somewhat soft voice called out to me.

He was naked beside me.

Sitting.

Hiding himself.

Insecure and unsure.

It was obvious he had never had this kind of physical relationship before.

Or _any _relationship for that matter.

He assessed the situation.

Calculating my next move.

Watching me carefully.

I stretched languidly, and moved closer beside him.

I draped an arm over his waist, and began to nip at his hip.

"Lie back down" I murmured in between bites.

He chewed his thumb.

For once I had no ulterior motives.

Just raw emotion.

I looked at him before sighing, and lying back down.

He didn't understand, and therefore it was automatically a trap.

Seducing him, manipulating him, and in the end destroying him.

I looked up at the ceiling.

That wasn't my plan.

For once in my life; I didn't have a plan.

"L-kun?"

He looked at me curiously.

I smiled.

Genuine.

"Were you a virgin?"

I didn't try to figure out what he was thinking.

I didn't try to find the truth according to his reaction.

I simply waited for an answer.

"Yes."

Honesty.

I was somewhat surprised that he trusted me.

Kira.

His Destroyer.

Nonetheless.

I smiled.

"What about you?" Curious.

"No and yes. I've had sex with girls, but never guys before."

"Oh."

Not upset, simply calculating.

"Do you like me, Light-kun?"

Hm.

"Last night I acted on instincts," I started; carefully, "but, it was based off of some feeling I have felt towards you for some time now."

Was I still being honest with him?

Confessing things I haven't even confessed to myself?

I pretended to be genuine.

I didn't know what was real and what wasn't.

Would I kill L ?

"Hm."

He murmured, "there is a sixty eight percent chance that you're simply using me."

He leaned in for a kiss after that.

My head was spinning.

I kissed him back; eagerly.

Addicting.

Another kiss.

And another.

Nicotine, but sweeter.

I pulled him over me.

His legs straddled my waist.

My hands reached to touch every part of his body.

_More. _

Carnal.

Raw.

Need.

x.x.x

"Hey, Light-kun?" L said, from across the room.

I raised my head to show him I was listening.

"I think I've found something."

I hurried over.

"Right there."

He pointed out.

I leaned in closer.

Lips at my cheek.

Tongue licking my face.

I was flustered.

"Wh-What are you doing, L?"

"Tasting you."

I looked at him incredously.

Things were getting out of hand.

x.x.x

I was Kira, and he was L.

I was the God of a new world, and he was just another obstacle.

I could do this.

I would kill him.

x.x.x

I fucked him harder then I had intended.

He bled, and clung onto me tighter.

He _moaned. _

Leaned into me.

Enjoyed it.

We were no longer enemies.

Simply _fucking_.

Delicious heat.

Needed friction.

"Raito, _Raito, Raito!" _

Slamming inside of him.

Feeling his muscles tighten around me.

Sweet bliss.

x.x.x

Watari was dead.

I smirked as I watched L.

Waiting.

Waiting for Rem to kill him as well.

So close.

I began to laugh.

I didn't expect her to keep him alive.

x.x.x

I began to fall.

x.x.x

"Raito-kun." He murmured, as I lay in a jail cell.

Confined in a jail cell.

Suspicions that I was Kira was up to 98 percent.

It was funny that the only reason I wasn't being executed right now was lack of evidence.

"Hm?" I responded.

"Do you want me to die?"

Another reaction.

He wanted recorded evidence.

"No, L. I'm in love with you."

I answered.

I smiled at him.

Not a trace of any lie evident in any body language I was using, or in the way I had said it.

Because I guess part of me believed it wasn't a lie.

x.x.x

"I love you too, Raito-kun."

A confession?

Or a conviction?

I wondered idly.

I smirked.

"I know, L."

He chewed his thumb.

"There's a 99 percent chance of you being Kira."

"Then why am I still alive?"

Not that I had any complaints.

"Lack of evidence" he repeated.

I was pretty sure that L had the power to kill me whenever he wanted to. Were my father and the rest of them making him wait it out until he received the appropriate evidence? Was he doing this of his own free will? Was he trying to leave me alive long enough for me to want my own death, and give him the evidence he needed?

"What are you doing?" I asked.

Calculating.

"I don't know."

He answered.

x.x.x

With all of the other meaningless flings I had had, I had never quite felt anything like this.

I had never really felt anything but carnal desire.

I had taken what I needed from them, and then discarded them when I was finished.

That was the most I've ever committed to a relationship.

It was the most I had ever felt necessary.

It felt as though I had given L a part of me that I wasn't quite ready to.

I wanted it back.

x.x.x

I spent hours thinking about him.

My death.

Slow and painful, or short and sweet?

How would they end the life of a serial killer?

There were no more plans.

I was finished.

I was going to die, and so were my dreams of a new world.

x.x.x

He removed the handcuffs.

And he put a gun in my hands.

"Shoot me." He said.

If I shot him there was most likely a person watching nearby, ready to arrest me at the first available moment.

What was the point?

Unless I could possibly hold myself as a hostage.

But how far would I get?

If there was someone else outside then I could try to get as far as the door leading towards the upstairs area.

But, how would I pass security?

I could hold L as a hostage.

x.x.x

I gripped the front of his t-shirt, and rammed the gun against his head.

"I'm holding you a hostage now," I breathed into his ear.

He didn't react.

Was he expecting this?

I began to drag him towards the exit.

There was a guard there, but, as soon as he noticed the situation he moved out of the way.

There was no way he could get a clear shot.

I moved upstairs.

Passed security.

I was outside.

So close.

"Where are we going Raito-kun?"

"Your hotel room."

Made sense.

We would get the essentials.

He would get me the hell out of here.

Then I would kill him.

x.x.x

We were in his room.

I retrieved two passports, and credit cards.

I was going to escape.

But they had confiscated the Death Note.

"L, where is the Death Note?"

He chewed on his thumb.

I glared darkly, cocking the gun in his direction.

This wasn't the time for tricks, or games.

I needed the Death Note.

I was so close.

He was almost gone.

I was almost God.

"I gave it to your father to hide in a location that only he knew the whereabouts of."

Frustrated.

"Can you get it for me?"

Sickly sweet.

"Only if you kiss me."

I was surprised.

But I was intrigued.

I moved over, and leaned in for a kiss.

I pressed my lips softly against his, and just felt his own against mine.

Simple contact.

I pulled away.

He leaned in again.

I couldn't let this get out of hand.

I wouldn't let this get too far.

I was already long gone.

x.x.x

We took an airplane to England.

They wouldn't find us there.

There I would shoot him.

Then, I would wait a year or so.

Go back home and retrieve the Death Note from my father.

Then, my reign would begin once again.

I would work up a plan until then.

The perfect strategy to start once more.

L was quiet during the plane ride.

He didn't say a word when we booked a hotel under his alias.

I was surprised to hear him speak when we reached the bedroom.

"Yagami-kun. Why are you doing this?"

"Because, the world needs to be cleansed L. This is justice."

I said confidently.

"Justice is putting an end to violence, not creating a deterrent."

"Well, it seems to be working."

"Only for as long as your around." He murmured.

No, he didn't understand.

When I was gone I would have a successor.

Everything would continue.

I would spent a year working out the details.

It was almost his time to die.

"Kiss me," he asked me softly, and I leaned in for my sweet nicotine.

One thing lead to another.

I couldn't resist him.

Kissing, tongue, a tangle of limbs.

I thrust into him.

Again, and again.

He moaned, and arched his back against me.

He loved it.

I needed it.

I pumped his shaft in rhythm to my thrusts.

His face was flushed.

His body looked so _delicious_, it turned me on even more.

My name escaped from his lips.

Over, and over.

Harder, and harder.

Completion.

x.x.x

His eyes were heavy.

He was relaxed, and overall content.

He lay on his back and simply stared at the ceiling.

I stared at the gun in my hands.

Could I kill him?

Could I kill the man I loved?

I watched him.

It was a simple pull of the trigger.

"Don't kill me." He said.

And I didn't.

x.x.x

It was almost funny when the entire task force entered our hotel room twelve hours later.

It was almost funnier when I was going to be executed the next day.

I was going to die.

He had planned this from the beginning.

Just like a fly; I had been too caught up in his web.

I laughed.

A joke only I knew the punch line to.

I was going to die.

My kingdom came crashing down around me.

I wasn't panicked.

I was eerily calm.

"Raito-kun?"

"Yes, L?" I spoke softly

"My name is Lawliet."

I smirked.

"Goodbye Lawliet."

A user of the Death Note cannot enter Heaven or Hell.

"Goodbye Raito-kun."

I wondered idly where I would go.

They injected me with poison.

"I love you Raito."

It was only then that I began to panic.

Death was sweet, and embraced me warmly before I could give a reply.

_I love you to_.

I thought fleetingly.


End file.
